Memoria
by Sexysiren1981
Summary: AU Lana Cannot forget Lex, no matter how hard she tries. Multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note; written for my friend Jessica L Nite who sent me this prompt.

Chapter one.

Some memories never went away, they stayed with you no matter how hard you tried to outrun them.

Lana Lang knew this with absolute certainty.

Three years had passed since she had said goodbye to the name of Luthor.

Since she had said goodbye to _Lex_.

And yet he haunted her still.

Some deep, dark and mostly hidden part of her knew that what she had shared with Lex couldn't be duplicated or simply forgotten.

No matter what he had done.

He _was_ the devil, admittedly.

A devil dressed in Armani with knowledgeable fingers which had set her blood on fire.

Clark was lost to her now and even though she had tried to feel betrayed and hurt by Lex separating her from her high school sweetheart for all eternity, the truth was that the only emotion she could muster over the loss of Clark was relief.

Lex had saved her once again, just as he's always had.

There was never a time when Lana hadn't gone to Lex with her troubles, even now, with an indestructible body she wished she still could.

The hate she knew she should feel for her ex husband had long since disappeared.

Had it ever really existed?

He had lied to her, yes, and yet she had lied too.

She had denied how much he had meant to her, she had denied her own heart.

But the truth was, that she had been so used to being the picture perfect small town girl, she had always done what was expected of her.

Everyone had thought she and Clark would end up together. They would get married, have 2.4 kids and live on a farm with a white picket fence, just like the farm Clark had grown up on. She'd have been the perfect wife and mother, baking and making sure they had a home to be proud of.

They would have been happy.

At least that was the fantasy.

Lana knew that the memory of Lex's face would never leave her, his eyes always intense when they met hers, had branded her very soul.

Sometimes late at night she would wake up bathed in sweat, gasping for air, filled with a sense of urgency and desire that only Lex could bring to life inside of her.

The memory of his hands and body driving her to the brink of insanity were her only solace.

Her own fingers would find the ache and rub it away to the image of Lex holding her immobile while she came apart in his hands, his name a plea on her lips.

The years had not erased his power over her, it had not deminish his hold on her heart or body.

That's why Lana had tried to hate him, because it was the only way she could leave him.

Even now, tears filled her eyes when she thought if how he had tricked her into marrying him, how he had faked their child's existence.

Her apartment in uptown Metropolis was too small to contain her erattic pacing as she tried to escape her own memories.

Lex, Lex, Lex...her mind was filled with him.

"Leave me alone!" she cried to the empty room, tears trickling down her cheeks, her long hair tangled.

She raked her hair off her face, her movements agitated and jerky.

She had cut it off after she left him, breaking yet another tie to Lex and all her demons.

Lex had loved her hair, often wrapping it around his hand as she had knelt before him, her lips wrapped around his cock.

He had stroked it back from her face more times than she could count, commenting that he love it's texture.

Fine silk, he'd called it.

A year after she had divorced him she had let it grow back.

For herself, she insisted.

Because he was dead.

Oliver Queen had killed him and Lana would never admit how she had cried the day she had found out he was gone.

She had ran to a quiet place and sobbed so hard she'd thrown up, hate and love conflicting within her with a force so deadly she couldn't stand it.

Why wasn't he there to hate anymore?

Lex was supposed to exist to taunt her.

The world was empty without him.

Suddenly, like a discarded piece of fabric she collapsed onto the sofa which dominated her small living room.

Exhausted from her emotions, torn asunder but memories.

This was her nightly ritual, her meticulously engineered suit unable to protect her from the only thing which could hurt her; loneliness.

She missed Lex.

And it was a secret which she would take with her to her grave.

Authors note; This is the first chapter in a multi-chapter story.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note; although I will stick to the elements in SV of how Lex died and who killed him, this will deviate quite wildly from SV verse. Physical elements have also been changed, in that Clark and Lana were never together physically. Written for my friend Jessica L Nite, without whom this story wouldn't exist. We both hated the cards Lex was delt by SV writers, so we are determined to give him a fair chance to find the future he deserves.

.

.

Saving the world was a hard job, it was physically easy for Lana, but emotionally draining.

Even so she loved it's ability to keep the memories at bay.

She returned home filthy and broken each day, even though the lives she'd saved more than made up for it.

Clark would be proud of her.

Lana often found herself missing her friendship with Clark. Nothing else, just the easy friendship which they'd had before all the mistakes, before the crazy triangle between her, Clark and Lex had begun.

Lana sighed deeply as she slid out of her tight jeans and top, leaving them on the floor as she went to shower.

The hot water soothed her tightly wound muscles, washing away the days worries.

Twenty minutes later, dressed in a emerald green silk robe, Lana made her way into her bedroom.

She tried to delay the enevitable deluge of memories, the craving which brought her to her knees, by concentrating on each small detail of her routine.

Her cell phone began to ring and she felt a surge of relief at the distraction.

It was Chloe.

"Hi." Lana said softly.

"You have to see this, Lana - switch on the news." Chloe said with no greeting at all which in its self was uncharacteristic for her.

Lana frowned and reached for the remote for her TV.

"Okay, I'm doing that now."

"Turn to channel 5." Chloe demanded, her voice unually stressed.

Lana did as instructed.

It took a moment for the headlines to make sense to her tired mind.

But the second it did, Lana's knees gave out and she sat down abruptly on the chaise lounge beside her window.

The air seemed to have been sucked out of the room.

This wasn't possible.

But then had anything ever been impossible for Lex?

The headlines leapt out at her from the screen, dancing before her incredulous eyes.

"Lex Luthor has been found alive.

Billionaire Lex Luthor has been found alive after being thought dead for more than three years..."

"Lana...?" Chloe's voice penetrated the fog surrounding her brain.

Lana blinked rapidly, fighting the tears which filled her eyes.

"Lana? Are you still there? Have you seen it?"

Slowly, Lana forced her lips to move. "Yes, I've seen it, Chloe...but... _how_ is it possible? I can't believe this...he _died_...Oliver killed him...oh my _God._.."

"Lana, calm down...I know you're scared but, we'll fix this, okay? We won't let him hurt you."

And then Chloe was rambling on about how they'd find him and stop him once and for all, but Lana wasn't listening, her thoughts were with Lex and where he could have been all these years...why had he come back _now_?

But Chloe was wrong, Lana wasn't scared of Lex, nothing could be future from the truth.

Something deep inside her knew that he'd come for _her_.

Because, just like the sun would rise tomorrow, just like the threat of war and poverty, Lex would always come for her.

Hadn't he told her just that?

.

.

.

Lana waited. Although she seemed to follow the normal fabric of her life, every sense was alert, every part of her yearned.

Shock had long since worn off; she should have known that Lex couldn't die.

When did the villain in the story simply die?

Never.

The ache deep inside Lana's body grew worse each night that passed.

A stark reminder of just how addicted she had been to his particular brand of charm.

The years had done nothing to lessen the ache, only Lex could do that, but she'd be damned if she'd let him.

He would never touch her again.

.

.

.

Lex's greeting card, when it came, was particularly innocent and almost poignant.

A single red orchid laid upon her pillow.

Lana froze at the sight, her heartbeat going into overdrive.

She knew that flower well.

Like a physical touch, the memory of the day Lex had first given her that flower came back to her with a jolt of awareness and need.

 _"It's beautiful, Lex" she had told him, her heart filled with love and her body giddy with attraction between them, which ran deep._

 _"Not as beautiful as you." Lex had told her, his eyes twinkling with humor and sincerity. "It's very poisonous, you know, enough to kill a weak person."_

 _"A beauty which belies a dark nature." Lana smiled._

 _"It's colour suits yours, dark, ruby red for the blood I've spilt making you mine." Lex said, his deep, smooth voice teasing and sensual. "And for the blood I'd spill if I ever lost you."_

 _A deep blush settled across Lana's cheeks at his reference to taking her virginity._

 _Lex chuckled, sweeping his fingers along her jaw as he fixed the orchid into her hair just above her ear. "You're mine, Lana. Don't ever forget it."_

Lana stared at the flower as if it were a serpent, too afraid to reach out and touch it.

It was a message, one only she would understand.

Ice cold fear followed swiftly by excitement raced along her spine and settled in the pit of her belly.

Lex knew where she was; he'd found her.


End file.
